Just Another War on the Horizon
by Foxtrot-2-November
Summary: Percy is in another war, except now he has to deal with firearms instead of swords, politics, and Annabeth missing. What happens when Annabeth is found and is the bearer of bad news.
1. Back Story

_It's been 17 years since the giant war ended and a new threat has risen. Rebel demigods have infiltrated terrorist cells and certain governments including the Russian government. So Percy and his still loyal demigods have joined the military. Annabeth disappears and of course Percy looks for her. He is put back in line after Thalia convinces him that Annabeth is probably dead. Percy focuses on doing his best and eventually become Commander of SEAL Team 7. Thalia and Jason are now veteran pilots in the 160th SOAR, though Thalia flies a A-10 Thunderbolt and Jason flies a F-22 Raptor, and Nico has become a Captain in the 75th Rangers, commanding a company of 100 men. Other demigods have gotten places to, Will Solace, son of Apollo, is a Marine Recon Unit Sniper credited with up to 50 confirmed kills as an example._


	2. The Meeting

_Percy's POV_

Hi, names Percy Jackson. I am a son of Poseidon currently operating as commander of Navy SEAL Team 7. And here is the story how things went from complicated to fucked up. The day began as always working out, eating breakfast and what not. Halfway through my breakfast I get a call. I look and it's a call from the General, or Chiron. Chiron was able to become Chairman of the Joint Chief of Staff.

"Hi Chi-I mean Hello General sir." I answered the phone.

"Oh stop it Percy, just call me Chiron." He replied.

"Ok Chiron, so what's up, got a new mission or something?"

"Actually yes" He answers and I groan. "I need you to go into Iraq and take back…a certain asset. This certain asset is a CIA operative that will be working with you, after you rescue her."

"Ok, I will get my team together."

"Briefings will be presented to you when you get back on base."

"Alright, bye Chiron." Weird, usually the CIA does not need help.

**3 Hours later.**

My team and I got together finally and sat in a small conference room on base with the mission briefings. I should probably introduce my team while they are going through the details. First thing you should know is there is 10 people in my squad including me, all of them demigods.

My trusty second in command is Max Ybarra who is a son of Athena. Max has blond hair and grey analyzing eyes. He is about 6 foot. He is very strategic like his siblings.

The team's sniper is Mitchell Falkland who is a son of Apollo. He has blonde hair and blue eyes with sprinkles of gold. He is about 5'10. He is the best marksman I have seen except his half-brothers Will Solace and Michael Yew (Dead in this story).

The team's medic Yuri Hathway who is a son of Asclepius. For those of you don't know Asclepius is the god of medicine and healing. He came to Camp Half-Blood 2 months after the Giant War. Yuri has brown hair and gold eyes. He is about 5'9. He is a great healer, better then the Apollo cabin.

The team's mechanic is Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus. As we all know Leo is short, about 5'6, and has black hair and brown eyes. He is great at fixing things and a bit trigger happy, but has trouble carrying around the standard military rifle so instead he carries a MP5A5.

Dante Jules is a son of Demeter. Dante is a shy guy around the height of 5'9. He has black hair and leafy green eyes. At first I was not sure about him, but he has proved himself to be great when a couple missions back we were running low on food and he was able to summon plants to feed us.

Harold and Dylan Kapter are sons, twins, of Mercury, roman form of Hermes. They almost look the same. They both have blonde hair and blue eyes. The difference is Harold is 5'11 and Dylan is 5'9. Both are annoying as Hades, but make up for it as stealthy commandos. They can be as quiet as a mouse. Just never leave them alone in the same room with your wallet.

Bradley Richardson is a son of Hercules, roman form of Heracles. Bradley is about 6'5, tallest gun in the squad with muscles that look like football. He has gray eyes and brown hair. He is the team's support gunner carrying the Pig, or the M60E4 MMG/GPMG.

The final member of the team is an important because…well she's my sister, Zoe Jackson. She is a daughter of Poseidon, but has a different mother. She was adopted by my mother when her mother died of heart attack. We met a month after Annabeth disappeared. We look almost the same except she is a girl, has longer hair, is 5'7 compared to my 6'1, and has sea blue eyes instead of sea green eyes.

You are probably asking why we have no sons of Ares with this squad. Well they are just too…violent for me. Also they still hate me for defeating and wounding their dad. But back to the story.

"So from what I am reading the CIA operative, codenamed Foxtrot-2, is captured and held in the city of Baghdad, Iraq, where we know for a fact still has al-Qaeda members in it and we are suppose to just stroll right in and pull the operative out?" Max asked.

"I guess so." I replied.

"Can't be too hard." Max said. "Remember the Mexico mission?"

"Max, I swear to gods shut up about that mission." Zoe growled.

Max just smiled. For a brief explanation, a couple years back we went to Mexico to grab a couple of archeologists who had been kidnapped by drug dealers. We were in a tight situation and Max got us out with an ingenious plan, but hey he is a son of Athena.

"When do we leave?" asked Harold.

"Tomorrow" I replied. "Ok, now go spend time with friends and everything and no getting drunk Dylan."

"You know me too well." Dylan relied.

"Seeya tomorrow everybody, Zoe and Max I want to speak to you for a second."

Everybody left until Zoe and Max was left. I collapsed in my chair which got questioning glances from Zoe and Max.

"What's wrong Percy?" Zoe asked.

"I have a bad feeling about this mission." I replied.

"What kind of bad feeling?" Max asked as he and Zoe sat down.

"Like we are going to lose someone bad feeling." I replied.

"Well let's hope you're wrong." Zoe said. Zoe and Max left the room.

"But what if I am right?" I said to myself alone.


	3. FOB (Foward Operating Base)

_Percy's POV_

The next morning I went through my regular routine and then packed my bags for my trip. The trip has 3 parts, Washington D.C. to Lisbon, Portugal then to an airport in Turkmenistan and then a short drive in armored humvees to the FOB. Chiron called again to say there was a surprise waiting for them at the FOB. I looked at my desk and saw the picture. The picture was of Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank, Hazel, Thalia, Nico, Annabeth and I after the Giant War, smiling. _The good old days. _I got everything together and went out to my pickup truck. I picked up Zoe, Max, and Leo and then booked it to the airport. We got there at the exact time as the rest of my squad. We went through security and got on the plane. Both Zoe and I were nervous because we were children of the sea god and we were in Zeus' domain, not good. The good thing was that the team and I got to the FOB without a problem. We were looking around the FOB to find where we were staying. I asked a soldier where the commanding officer was and the soldier showed us to where the general was. What I did not expect was the commanding officer at the base was Chiron.

"It's good to see you Percy and Zoe." Chiron said.

"Thank you sir." We said.

"Now to business, you will barracks are over near the armory." Chiron said.

"Zoe lead the guys to the barracks." I told Zoe.

"Ok Percy." She replied.

Zoe left and for about 10 minutes there was an uncomfortable silence.

"Oh would you like to see the surprise?" Chiron asked.

"Sure" I replied.

Chiron pressed an intercom button and said "Send the Ranger commander and the pilots to my office please."

5 minutes later 3 adults came in arguing. I looked and was very glad to see Thalia, Jason, and Nico.

"Thalia! Nico! Jason!" I said.

"Percy!" Thalia said as she tackled me in a hug.

"Nice to see you Percy" Nico said.

"Same" Jason said.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"We here on a mission, some CIA operative needs saving." Thalia said.

"Really, huh, I am on the same mission."

"Right, I forgot to tell you" Chiron said. "The operative that needs to be saved is quite important. Percy I am sending Nico and 30 Rangers in as a security detail. Thalia and Jason are air support."

"Ok, guess that's alright." I replied. "Are any of the 30 Rangers demigods?"

"Nah, the demigods are staying on base." Nico replied.

"Ok, by the way Thalia, Zoe is here." I said.

"She is?! Yes!" she yelled fist bumping the air. Jason, Nico, and I stifled laughs.

"I will talk to you later sir." I told Chiron.

"Good." Chiron "You are dismissed."

So we left Chiron's office and went to my team's barracks. I opened the door to find everybody fighting, reading, or sleeping. Zoe turned around when the door opened and saw Thalia and started running to Thalia and Thalia running to Zoe as they hugged. Then they started talking a mile a minute.

"So you guys hear the name of this operative yet?" Jason asked.

"Nah, she is codenamed Foxtrot-2, my question is, why in the world does the CIA need help from us for?" I said.

"You have not heard?" Nico asked.

"No, what?" I asked.

"CIA intelligence is suggesting that al-Qaeda and the Taliban, supplied by the Russians, are planning to attack and take control of Iraq. 8 Coalition soldiers were killed and 17 wounded in the last 7 days." Jason said.

I look between the 2 and I see something bad, sadness.

"There is something you guys are not telling me." I said.

"Look, Percy, I don't know how to tell you this, but Jake Mason and Connor Stoll were KIA 3 days ago." Nico said. "4 other demigods have been wounded."

I went to a chair and sat down to think about this. Jake and Connor dead? 4 wounded demigods. Harold and Dylan will be extremely unhappy when they hear Connor is dead. Harold and Dylan loved being around Connor and Travis. It was always the Kapters and Stolls. Leo will be unhappy about Jake. Jake was the one who gave Leo control of the Hephaestus cabin. Leo looked up to him like an older brother. Both parties will want revenge. I stood up and looked at them.

"Let me tell them." I said. Nico and Jason nodded.

I turned and yelled to the group to listen up. Everybody looked to me.

"I was just told that 2 fellow demigods were killed 3 days ago." I said. "Their names were Jake Mason and Connor Stoll. I will let Nico and Jason explain what happened to them."

"Thank you Percy" Jason said. "We all know that Jake was in the Army Engineer Corps, well he was sent out along with a platoon of mortals under the command of Connor. They were going out to fix the road that supply our troops in Baghdad when they were ambushed. Along with deaths of Connor and Jake were deaths of 6 other mortal American soldiers. 13 were wounded."

Afterwards there was an eerie silence. Finally Dylan stood up and spoke.

"Are we going to go after the bastards?" he said.

"Luckily we don't need to, 10 minutes after the fight started, Thalia here came across the fight and did strafing runs on the enemy positions. A total of 30 enemy fighters were killed." Nico said.

"Good." Dylan said and then went back to talking to Harold.

Thalia, Nico, Jason, Zoe, and I left the barracks. We enter a operations briefing room. We started strategizing. After 3 hours we had a plan. We left the room and told our groups the plan. SEAL Team 7 would rope down from a Black Hawk onto the target building. Nico and the Rangers would roll in to secure the perimeter. Thalia's air group would be on station to attack enemy armor if there was any. Jason's air group would be guarding Thalia's against enemy aircraft if there was any. Then we slept because tomorrow was a mission. What we did not know was this mission would change the world.


	4. The First Mission

_Percy POV_

Today is the day we raid a building on the outskirts of Baghdad, crazy thing to do I know. That's the first thought that came to my head when I got on the Black Hawk. After a very long flight with having to refuel a couple times we were closing in on our objective. I looked over the edge of the helicopter and saw Humvee Column 550, which was carrying Nico and his Rangers in a total of 10 Humvees. I looked up and saw F-22s flying. Today's the day my world changes.

"5 mikes" the helicopter pilot yelled.

"Ready weapons!" I yelled.

"60 seconds" yelled the pilot.

I threw the ropes out the side of the helicopter. The helicopter pilot said go and my men and I roped down onto what used to be a old factory. We secured the roof and told the helicopter to book it. That's when the mission went wrong. A RPG hit the tail rotor and the Black Hawk went down.

"Mitchell find where that shot came from!" I yelled. I radioed the Humvee column. "Nico, Black Hawk down, I need you secure the crash site."

"You got it" Nico radioed.

"Percy enemy at the fence, loading RPG, permission to engage?" Mitchell asked.

"Granted" I said. Then a shot went off.

After finding a roof entrance we went through clearing floor after floor. We got to a floor where we think the CIA operative was being held.

"Knock-Knock bomb?" Leo asked. I nodded. Leo then proceeded to put a thin layer of C4 on the door.

"Blow it!" I yelled and Leo of course blew it.

We breached and took down any enemy in the room. When the room was clear we went checked the hostage. We took the bag off and I almost died on the spot.

"Anna-Annabeth?" I said.

"Seaweed Brain?" she said.

I ran over and untied her bonds and hugged her hard.

"Wise girl" I said.

"Seaweed Brain." She said.

We stood like that for 5 minutes and would have stood there forever if it wasn't for Max. We blushed and untangled ourselves.

"Percy, Mitchell said enemy armor and infantry is coming in from South." Max said.

"Thanks Max." I said.

"Max? Max Ybarra?" Annabeth asked.

"It's nice to see you too Annabeth." Max said.

"Max!" she said and with that hugged him. "Navy SEAL? Nicely done."

"TAKE COVER!" Bradley yelled then ducked. We all hit the ground right when the wall exploded.

"Fuck, what was that?" Annabeth asked.

"Long story short, we kicked the hornet's nest." I said. "We gotta go! Call Mitchell, tell him to get to the bottom of the building, fast."

Leo shouted over the radio. Then we scramed out there. Right when I got to the door I noticed Zoe was missing.

"Dante with me!" I yelled as I ran back into the building.

I was bounding up the steps with Dante behind me. I got to the room and found Zoe knocked out.

"Dante pick her legs up" I said. As he did that I picked up her upper body and we carried her down to the humvees.

We got out side to find everybody fighting for their lives. If we did not get air support we would be dead. I put Zoe in a Humvee and met up with Nico. Nico was loading his M4 when I found him.

"Nico, give Thalia the command Broken Arrow." I said.

"You're insane she will carpet bomb this place!" he replied. That's when Dante fell.

"You send the command or I will shoot you myself." I said and gave him a glare that would scare anything.

"Y-Yes sir." He replied. He picked up the radio and yelled Broken Arrow. Then I ran to Dante's side to check him.

Now let me explain. The command Broken Arrow in this story basically means we are in a fucked up position and need a lot of firepower. Once the command is given, every aircraft in the area to come with enough firepower to level a city. But I was more focused on Dante. I got to Dante and found he had been shot in the neck, instantly killed. My feeling was correct. I carried him over to a Humvee and placed him inside. That's when I hear the planes. Out in the distance all the enemy armor and infantry were lit up like it was the Fourth of July. After a hour of fighting the enemy force was destroyed. We were loading our wounded and dead in the Humvees when I heard a cry for help. _In Russian…_

"Nico, stay with the wounded. Dylan, Harold with me." I turned and headed in the direction of where the cry came from, in the direction of where the enemies used to be.

After a very long walk with our rifles pointed in every direction we came across the first body. Usually the enemies we fought had former soldier uniforms or civilian clothing, but the body had the clothing of a Chinese regular.

"What the hell? What are the Chinese doing here?" Harold asked.

"I don't know." I said, and then I heard the cry for help again. "But we should check that voice out."

We searched and found more dead Chinese and Russians, which was a little strange. We came across burning tanks and equipment. We heard the cry again, but we were much closer. We found where the noise was coming from. A Russian soldier, probably wasn't older the 20 year old, was lying down with a foot blown off and a bullet hole in his shoulder. I checked him; he had not lost too much blood.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"My name is Ivan Dragunov." The Russian said in heavily accented English.

"Well Ivan, we are taking you out of here so you don't die." I replied.

"Why would an American soldier care about his enemy?" Ivan asked.

"Morals." I replied.

Ivan took this as an answer, but still looked at us suspiciously like we were going to stab him in the back. Harold and Dylan picked Ivan up and carried him to the others. I looked around one last time and saw something that should not have been here. I saw a celestial bronze dagger. _Weird… _When I got back to the column Annabeth saw the look on my face and asked a silent question with her eyes, what's wrong? I looked at her answering, not now. When everybody was in the Humvees we took off back to Turkmenistan.

_Nico's POV_

There was one thought going through my head during the ride to Baghdad, LONG BORING DRIVE. I mean sure we have to bring Humvees to bring everybody out, but I mean always me…Actually screw that I should not be complaining Zeus would probably knock me out of the sky. Percy's lucky, only reason he is allowed to fly is because he saved Jason from a very, very sticky situation in Afghanistan, then Hera convinced Zeus that if he knocked Percy out sky she would personally leave Olympus and become a mortal. That convinced Zeus and so he sweared on the river Styx to never knock Percy out of the sky. _Goddamn son of Poseidon. _Anyway we had the building in sight, looked like an old factory. I noticed smoke coming from the south side of the building when I heard on the radio something I did not want to hear. Black Hawk down.

"Nico, Black Hawk down, I need you to secure the crash site." Percy radioed.

"You got it" I radioed back. "Drive around to the south side of the building." I told my driver.

"Yes sir." The driver said.

The driver sped up and went to the other side of the building, the rest of the Humvee column followed. The crash site was not too bad, nothing exploded, got to thank a son of Hephaestus with the great invention of the MH-60 Black Hawk. See the Black Hawk was invented as one of the only helicopters you can find that does not explode when it crashes. Anyways, we were able to secure the crash site with little resistance. After a while we noticed vehicles coming in this direction.

"What's that over there?" One ranger said.

"Probably just a bunch of locals." Another said.

"Looks a little big to be a jeep and it seems to be coming in this direction." The first ranger replied.

"You know now that I think of it, they do look a little big." The second said.

Then all hell broke loose when an old T-90 tank blew the wall out of one of the floors of the building.

"Take cover!" I yelled. "Bring up the LAW!"

"I got it!" I heard ranger yelled. Next thing I know a T-90 blows, but not before a Humvee is hit. Damn it, I already have 1 dead and 3 wounded including the pilots. Then Percy and his SEAL team come running out with…Annabeth?! Then out of nowhere Percy sprints back in with the son of Demeter on his heels, I think his name is Dante. After 10 minutes Percy and Dante come running out with an unconscious Zoe. We were in a real bad situation. I was loading my M4 when Percy came over to talk to me.

"Nico, give Thalia the command Broken Arrow!" he told me.

I looked at him like he was insane. If I called that command out there was a possibility of none us making it back. "You're insane, she will carpet bomb this place." Then Dante fell.

Percy then gave me a glare that would have probably scared every god, titan, mortal, and monster there is. Basically it meant do what I say. "You give that command or I will shoot you myself." He said to me. All I could say was yes sir. I gave the command. Then he ran off to check on Dante. I started shooting again, but saw out of the corner of my eye Percy carrying Dante to one of the Humvees. Then I looked around at the fight. My rangers were firing everything we had at the enemies. The SEAL team members were working with the rangers that needed help. Annabeth was fighting alongside Percy and his sister. That's when the horizon lit up like a candle. Every tank and infantryman must have been dead, but I heard a cry for help. Percy took off in the direction of the cry with Dylan and Harold. After a hour Dylan and Harold came back carrying a wounded soldier, Russian from the looks of it. Percy was following a little behind. He had a silent eye conversation with Annabeth and then got into one of the Humvees and we then sped off back to our base in Turkmenistan.


	5. Back At The FOB

_Percy's POV:_

When we got back to base all I wanted to do was kiss Annabeth, but being an officer means reports about missions. We got back at night also. We all went to the barracks, the Rangers were bringing the wounded and dead to the medical tent, and I started filling out a report. It went kind of like this…

**Mission Name:**Operation Black Lightning

**Commanding Officer's Name:**Captain Perseus R. Jackson

**Notes on Mission:**During the mission SEAL Team 7, Humvee Column 550, and Air Groups Zeus and Jupiter worked together to grab an important asset codenamed "Foxtrot-2". Mission was going smoothly until the Black Hawk transporting the SEALs was shot down. Humvee Column 550 under the command of Captain Nico Di Angelo rolled in and secured the crash site. When SEAL Team 7, along with Humvee Column 550, grabbed the asset they were ambushed by Russian armor and Chinese regular infantry. During the mission I, Perseus Jackson, called the command broken Arrow to the aircraft in the air. Air Groups Zeus and Jupiter flew in with enough ordinances to destroy an army. Estimated enemy dead would be around 60 to 80 infantry and 8 to 10 T-90 tanks. While checking the enemy dead we discovered a young Russian officer named Ivan Dragunov and have brought him back for questioning.

**Causalities:**

Name: Dante Y. Jules

Rank: Chief Petty Officer

Age: 27

Date: July 24th

Cause of Death: Gunshot Wound to the Neck

Notes: Chief Petty Officer Jules showed courage and sacrifice on many missions. Operation Black Lightning was no different. Without hesitation Dante Jules followed his commanding officer into a collapsing building to save a member of SEAL Team 7. He was killed instantly in a firefight between Chinese infantry and Russian armor and SEAL Team 7 and Humvee Column 550.

And so on….

I went to Chiron's office to drop my report off. I found Chiron in his office holding a very old rifle.

"Sir?" I asked.

"Come in Percy" he said.

"Here's my report." I replied. "I have some bad news sir."

"What's that?" he asked.

"Dante is dead." I replied.

After a minute of silence Chiron just sighed. "Let's hope he gets Elysium. He is the 3rd demigod this week to die."

"He better get Elysium. I will force Hades to give it to him."

"I wish Alvin was here." He said looking at the old bolt action rifle on his desk.

"Chiron, who is Alvin and who's rifle is this."

"You remember listening to me talk about World War 1, well there was a demigod named Alvin C. York." He said. "He was one of the greatest demigods in American history. This is his Lee Enfield bolt-action rifle."

"What did he do to get such a high regard?"

"Sergeant Alvin C. York was a son of Hades. He joined the US Army to show that he was not a bad guy because of his father. He is sent to Europe to fight alongside the French, British, and other Americans in the trenches. He was sent into the Battle of Argonne Forest. During the battle he said he saw headless bodies fall. Blood puddles were everywhere. He said he would never fight in another war. Though he was Colonel of the Tennessee State Guard during World War 2. He led an attack on an enemy machine gun nest with 20 of his men. He stayed in the front and was able to capture the position killing 28 Germans and capturing 132 Germans along with 32 machine guns. He was awarded the Medal of Honor for his actions. He is the reason why everybody does not completely hate children of Hades. He was a very nice lad. He was a lot like you. His fatal flaw was loyalty like you."

"So why do you wish he was here?" I asked.

"He was also a great at tactics and strategy. Children of Athena respect him for being able to making up better strategies then them sometimes." He said.

"I would have liked to meet him."

"That can be arranged." A new voice said.

I jumped up with Riptide in my hands.

"Whoa whoa, Percy's it's just me Nico." He said.

"Scared the crap out of me."

"Do I get an award?" he joked. "Anyway I could summon York's soul."

"Ok, umm sure" I replied.

Nico has become stronger with his powers over the years. He started chanting Ancient Greek and suddenly a ghost appeared.

"Sergeant Alvin C. York, reporting for duty." The ghost said.

"Hi Alvin." Nico said.

"Hi Nico, who th-Chiron! It's good to see you."

"I must say the same." Chiron replied.

"So who is this?" Alvin said eyeing me suspiciously.

"My name is Percy Jackson." I replied.

"Your full title?" York asked.

"My what?" I asked.

"Your full title is you accomplishments. Here I will go first. I am Alvin York, Son of Hades, Sergeant in the American Expeditionary Force, Colonel of the Tennesse State Guard, Defeater of Chimera. Defeater of Manticore, Defeater of Talos. Pretty good eh?"

"Very well." I said. "I am Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon, Commander of SEAL Team 7, Savior of Olympus twice, Counselor of Poseidon Cabin, Leader of Camp Half-Blood, Praetor of Rome, Defeater of Medusa, Defeater of the Minotaur twice, Wanderer of the Labyrinth, Veteran of the Battle of the Labyrinth, Commander of the Demigod Forces in the Battle of Manhattan, Defeater of the Titans Kronos, Hyperion, and Atlas, Holder of the Sky, Defeater of the a Few Giants, Retriever of the Golden Fleece, Savior of Artemis, Defeater of the sorceress Circe-"

"Ok, that's enough." York said "Well done Percy, you have my utmost respect."

"And you have mine" I replied.

"So how is the demigod world?" he asked.

"Well…we have lost 3 demigods in the last week, and 7 other demigods wounded." Nico explained.

"Not again." York replied.

"Wait, what do you mean again?" I said.

"The Battle of Argonne Forest was not only a battle for mortals by also a Demigod Hunt." York said.

"Alvin, you never told me that." Chiron said.

"Why didn't Sam tell me?" Chiron asked.

"I told him not to; even though he was a stupid son of Ares he still knew that I had command." York replied.

"You know, you and Percy either would kill each other or become best friends you're so alike." Nico mumbled. Everybody ignored him.

"Wait who is Sam? And what is a Demigod Hunt." I asked.

"Samuel Hadvack, a son of Ares who fought under York's command." Chiron said.

"I did not like him; children of Ares are way too violent. Effective, but bloodthirsty." York said.

"Now we can agree on something" I told York.

"I am glad, how did you get on their bad side?" York asked.

"Oh, just beat their dad in a swordfight." I replied.

"Well done, now for your second question. A Demigod Hunt is when monsters, demigods, and mortals work together to kill demigods. It's crude, but effective. We attacked a platoon that was on the hunt." York said.

"Oh" I said.

"I must be going now. It was good to see you Nico and Chiron. I was very happy to meet you Percy." York said. Then he disappeared.

"He was nicer then Nico." I said

"Hey!" Nico yelled.

"I am going to get some sleep. You should too Nico." I said.

"Alright, good night you too." Chiron said.

As I headed back to my bunk I saw some of Nico's Rangers pranking some pilots. I just laughed. When I got my bunk I found Annabeth laying down and sleeping. I crawled in and accidently woke her up. She looked up groggily and smiled. She just curled up and cuddled closer. I wrapped my arms around her and we fell asleep. What I did not know was I was going to have my first nightmare with Annabeth in the same bed, which never happens…


	6. Annabeth Talks To Zoe

_**Annabeth's POV**_

All I wanted to do was kiss the savior of Olympus, but we all had jobs to do and he had to fill out a report. I walked into SEAL Team 7's quarters and saw all the bunks filled except one. But I decided I will sleep with Percy. Whenever we slept together, and not the dirty sleeping together, we had no nightmares. After deciding to do that I walked around introducing myself. The usually reaction was 'The Annabeth Chase?' I would say yes and talk to each member a little bit. Percy made a team of demigods and not only Greek demigods but also Roman demigods. _Smart move Seaweed Brain_. I thought.

"So you're Annabeth Chase, the famous Goddess?" someone asked from behind. I turn around to see a woman who looked a lot like Percy.

"Yes, and you are?" I asked.

"Zoe Jackson, Percy's half-sister" she replied.

"Mom's side?" I asked.

"Nope" popping the p "I am a daughter of Poseidon." She said.

"Oh nice to meet you. And what's this about me being a goddess?" I asked.

"We get it from Percy. Whenever he would talk about you his face would light up in happiness of memories, but his eyes always show sadness. I am glad he found something that makes him happy." She said.

"I glad I can." I replied as we both sat down.

"Listen we saved your life, but lost a guy in the process. What's the info you have?" she asked.

"I will have details later, but this is about World War 3." I said.

"Well that's what Percy thinks is coming." She said.

"He has gotten a bit smarter hasn't he?" I asked.

"No, he is still a little stupid." She said. We both laugh at this. "You can't leave him again."

"Why?" I asked.

"Thalia can explain more, but you know how Percy is nice and easygoing? Well when you left he was heartbroken, shattered. He never laughed. He rarely smiled. We were worried that he would do suicide." She said.

"Oh my god, what have I done?" I asked myself, ready to shed tears. "I never wanted to hurt him."

"That changed yesterday. He found you. You make him smile and laugh. He has not been this happy for a long time." I started to cry a little. Zoe held me in a sisterly hug.

"I am going to talk to him tomorrow. Catch up on things, I mean." I replied.

"You know, he told me that every girl that tried to date him had nothing on you. All these years and he still says he has a girlfriend." She said.

I laughed and said "I said the same thing; he must have had a terrible life."

"Well he did fight two major wars, not to mention being in a third, fought almost every one of the worst monsters, titans, and giants of Greece, went to Tartarus, not to mention all the Aphrodite girls who tried to get in his pants and you know what he said was the worst?" she asked.

"What?" I asked now curious.

"Losing you." She said. I must have blushed so red that a strawberry would be jealous because she started laughing her head off.

"Shut up" I said, but couldn't help smiling. "I am going to hit the sack, I am dead tired."

"Good idea." She said. "Lights out everybody!" Everybody groaned, but listened.

About 2 hours later I feel someone lie down next to me and wrap their arms around me. I look up sleepily and see Percy. I smiled, cuddled closer then went back to sleep.

**I apologize for the shortness of this chapter.**


End file.
